Things Unsaid
by Curlscat
Summary: After the Grimms leave New York City, Titania goes to see Scrooge anyway, to tell Oberon the thing she never got to say. Just a one-shot, because Titania and Oberon aren't main characters in any stories. Not very long, but I think it's pretty sweet. Edited.


**AN~ Another 'Spread the lovin' to the minor characters' oneshot. I feel bad for them.**

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Sue. I'm broke.**

* * *

Titania looked at Scrooge doubtfully. "This had better work," she told him.

The two were sitting in Scrooge's office, at the round table, on a Saturday afternoon in early January.

"It will," Scrooge assured her. "It would be better with Sabrina here, but still-"

"Let's just get on with it, shall we?" Titania cut him off. "I have a lot to do and not much time to spend on this."

"Which is why your marriage went downhill," Scrooge muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Titania said sharply.

"Nothing, nothing..." Scrooge said airily, turning off the lights. "Do you want the full shebang, or just the basics?"

"I don't care," Titania said. "I'd just like to talk to my husband again."

"Certainly," Scrooge said, sitting down and taking Titania's hands in his. "Oberon?" he called. "Your wife would like to talk to you."

There was no reply for quite some time.

"Oberon, please." Scrooge sighed after a while. "You're making me look bad, and I believe there's something important she wants to tell you. I know you can hear me, so stop being stubborn."

There was a whoosh of air in the room, almost as if someone was sighing. A misty form that looked vaguely like Oberon appeared in the center of the table.

"This had better be good," Oberon said in an echoey voice to Scrooge. "I was almost there."

"Don't complain to me," Scrooge said. "Not _my_ idea."

"I needed to talk to you," Titania said quietly.

Oberon quieted.

"First of all, and this is very hard to say," Titania started, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Oberon raised an eyebrow at her.

"Everything, I suppose," Titania said with a vaguely shrug-like wave of her hand. "For all the affairs, even the ones you didn't find out about, for arguing with you, for not accepting you for exactly who you were. Just... everything that I ever did that hurt you, I'm sorry."

"I..." Oberon said, looking bewildered. "I forgive you. What brought this on?"

"You're dead, in case you hadn't noticed," Titania said dryly. "Losing you made me realize all the things I did wrong. I wanted to apologize, at least, even if I couldn't go back in time and fix them."

"That's... very sweet of you." Oberon said. "And in that case, I have some apologies to make, too."

"No need," Titania said. "I've already forgiven you for everything I was ever angry about."

"What's happened since the last time I got called here?" Oberon asked, changing the subject.

"Mustardseed is king," Titania said. "Puck abdicated. That should make you happy, since you never wanted him to take the throne. It turns out your killer was Moth. She had a ridiculously complicated plot to make Puck fall in love with her that involved killing two people and trying to kill a third."

Oberon looked horrified. "MOTH?"

Titania nodded. "She's been punished. Mustardseed is quite a good leader, though he does have some revolutionary ideas."

"Oh dear," Oberon said. "That boy and his 'ideas.'"

"They _are _hard to get used to," Titania said honestly, "but many of them seem to be turning out for the better."

Oberon looked hurt. "Do you think he's a better king than I was, then?"

"It's not like that!" Titania protested. "You were a wonderful king, for centuries! It's just... Mustardseed is more suited for the modern times. He changes more easily than the rest of the family. More than I, more than you, more than all of us!"

Oberon sighed in defeat. "He's the best of all of us," he said quietly.

Titania nodded. "You might have been like him, once. Before..."

"Before I was king," Oberon said.

"You _did _let the power get to you," Titania said hesitantly. "But then, so did I."

"Can we stop admitting what we did wrong?" Oberon asked, sounding stressed, "We're running out of time. I'm being pulled back towards the afterlife, and it gets stronger by the minute."

"I don't suppose you can tell me about it?" Scrooge asked hopefully.

Titania and Oberon both looked at him, and he shrank visibly. "Right. Running out of time. Sorry,"

"Thank you," Titania said, turning back to Oberon.

"Too late," Oberon said. "I have to go!"

"Goodbye!" Titania called to the rapidly dissipating form. "I love you!"

"I always loved you," Oberon said. "I'll be waiting..."

He was gone.

Titania turned to Scrooge gratefully. "Thank you," she said. "That was... a great help. I believe I will be able to move on, now."

Scrooge watched her leave with a smile on his face. This was what his business should always be about.


End file.
